Currently, petroleum remains the most important resource. Many oil reservoirs have complicated geologic conditions and thus are very difficult to exploit. It is also very difficult to manage those oilfields. In particular, when it comes to the middle to late stage of its exploitation, conflict between its production and management cost becomes increasingly notable. In order to ensure stable production of oil wells, it is often required that workers go to the field on a regular basis to inspect and maintain oil wells, which causes shortage in staff on the production field and increases production costs of the oilfield. Especially when emergencies happen to some oil wells, the existing way of oilfield management can not spot those emergencies in a timely manner, which might have adverse effect on the production efficiency and waste resources. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an oilfield management system capable of realizing effective management of oilfields.